


Midway

by sister_wolf



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-21
Updated: 2009-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy was actually pretty shocked when it turned out that Jim's fantasy of the perfect day was not, in fact, a drunken, multi-species orgy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midway

McCoy was actually pretty shocked when it turned out that Jim's fantasy of the perfect day was not, in fact, a drunken, multi-species orgy.

So, to catch you up -- the Enterprise bridge crew had been beamed down to a planet where the alien inhabitants created the illusion of each crewmember's fantasy of the perfect day, for alien reasons that aren't important at this juncture. No, really.

And because Jim Kirk was apparently the kind of guy who got his way even when wish-granting aliens were involved, McCoy ended up stuck in Jim's perfect day. As it turned out, that involved wandering around the goddamned Iowa State Fair, of all things.

"Cheer up, Bones!" Jim said indistinctly around a mouthful of icecream.

McCoy narrowed his eyes at Jim, who was in the process of licking around the edges of a tall, vanilla icecream cone as it threatened to melt all over him. "Dammit, Jim, this is a state fair, not a goddamned porno."

Jim looked wide-eyed for a fraction of a second before he completely cracked up, doubling over with laughter. The icecream cone ended up splattered all over the pavement, but Jim didn't appear to care.

"Bones, that's the most awesome thing I've heard all day!" Jim crowed. "C'mon, let's go find the midway! I bet they have a tilt-a-whirl."

McCoy grumbled, already practicing his speech on the dangers of inadequately maintained carnival rides. Following right behind Jim anyway, as always.


End file.
